Eres perfecta
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Porque no era angustia solo era deseo, el deseo de pertenecerle a ella y solo a ella, por mucha vergüenza que aquello acarreara. pwp, Fem!Hong Kong x Fem!Iceland.


Esta cosa... esta cosa la escribí un día que tenía demasiada depresión -si, escribe porno cuando esta deprimida- así que... asdasda no sé, en parte quería subirlo en parte no porque es una cosa guarra y pues no sé.

Bueno, ya que, aquí esta **_y esto es yuri_** así que si no les gusta les recomiendo que se vayan c:

**Advertencias:** Lemon, yeah i know.

**Disclaimer:** Nyotalia no me pertenece y asdf.

X

La albina estaba encerrada en el baño, lavándose la cara por, mínimo, quinta vez esa noche, estaba colorada como un tomate y bajo sus propios estándares no era para menos, después de todo cierta chica asiática lucía demasiado… perfecta, sexy, provocativa, y ahora estaba tirada ahí en su cama esperando por ella.

Como si pudiera seguir con aquello.

Su corazón latía demasiado a prisa, no es como si fuera la primera vez pero aun así los nervios le ganaban, sin embargo no es como si no lo deseara al contrario; quería sentir con sus labios el calor que irradiaba aquella hermosa figura, quería tocarla, besarla, hacerla delirar, ir juntas al cielo y volver a regresar pero simplemente no podía con la vergüenza, a veces en ese aspecto parecía una niña.

Pero ella no era ninguna niña, su novia tampoco.

Tomo valor de algún remoto lugar que no supo que era, quizás su orgullo, y luego de volver a respirar frente al espejo salió del baño, viendo la gloriosa visión de su novia esperándola; con el cabello cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro, solo con una pequeña y quizás demasiado ajustada ropa interior de encaje rojo, con aquella sonrisa ladina que simplemente demostraba en momentos como esos, y por supuesto solo con su novia.

La morena se acercó rodeándola con sus brazos para poder tumbarla en la cama junto con ella y en el proceso morder su orejita con malicia y algo de ternura - ¿ya acabaste? Pensé que te estabas tocando allí adentro y tenía que entrar a ayudarte…

- ¡Jun! ¡n-no digas esas c-cosas! – el sonrojó se hizo aun mayor en su pálido rostro mientras oía una risita cerca de oreja, parecía no iba a alejarse… tampoco quería eso

- ¿Por qué no? Es normal ¿cierto? Además si te tocaras por mi sería halagador… aunque prefiero hacerlo yo –la sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro mientras dejaba que su mano se colara por dentro de la ropa interior de su amante -… no te tocaste, pero si que querías

- Jun calla… -ante el contacto no pudo hacer mucho mas que dar un respingo mientras su respiración se hacía un tanto mas acelerada, no quería que se detuviera, pero hablar del tema siempre la ponía de los nervios, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada

- No quiero –continuó acariciando, provocando que mas gemidos salieran de su pecho, y su rostro pareciera una obra de arte – quiero decirte, como que, cuan hermosa eres… deseable princesita – se acercó a besar sus pechos solo cubiertos por el sostén – y deliciosa

- E-eso es vergonzoso Jun… -aunque sus besos y caricias poseían una especie de poder hipnótico; ahora se sentía a su merced, incluso si le faltaba el aire

- ¿Por qué? Solo estamos tu y yo – empezó a retirar la prenda sonriendo al ver su pecho libre del sujetador –y tu eres mía –sus labios se fueron directo a ellos, dejando un beso en el medio –solo mía

Tuvo que detener sus palabras, sus labios bajaron directo a uno de sus pezones donde con suavidad empezó a besar y succionar haciendo que al fin su compañera soltase un grito ahogado, solo del placer que aquél contacto le provocaba, era perfecta su sincronía, su mano acariciándola y ahora sus labios debilitándola de esa forma, no podía soportarlo pero tampoco se negaría, la abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras intentaba buscar alguna forma de regresarle el placer que le causaba, con sus manos empezó a acariciar sus caderas bajando por sus muslos, provocando suaves suspiros, también le gustaba oírla, aquello era el mejor afrodisiaco.

- Jun… tu también e-eres hermosa – logro vociferar en medio de los suspiros mientras sentía una suave mordida, para luego darse cuenta que había dejado de acariciarla

- Tu lo eres mas que yo –se sentó sobre sus caderas sonriendo, dándole una imagen un tanto angelical, aunque ella sabía que quizás era todo lo contrario – tu eres como un ángel Eilin, si pudieras verte en este momento –se acercó a tomar ambos de sus brazos con una de sus manos hasta subirlos por encima de cabeza, haciendo sentirla aun mas expuesta y aumentando su sonrojo… y por supuesto la sonrisa de la morena – no sabes cuanto me enciende verte así

- J-Jun pervertida… -susurró aun agitada pero correspondiendo apenas sintió como la otra se agachaba hasta darle un beso para nada apagado, demostrando la pasión que ambos cuerpos desbordaban en ese momento y el amor que una sentía por la otra, solo separándose cuando el aire les hizo falta –y-yo-… sus ojos violeta dudaron un segundo, pero luego recordó que iba a ser valiente – Jun suéltame… yo también quiero tocarte

- ¿A si? – dejo caer su rostro en su cuello al tiempo que soltaba sus brazos para abrazarla, sentirla unida de esa forma era simplemente glorioso – hazlo… nada te detiene

La albina sonrió mientras con sus manos recorría el cuerpo sobre el suyo, con cuidado y suavemente para poder electrificar cada zona de su piel, que pudiera sentir todo lo que ella sentía, por su parte la contraria suspiraba con cada contacto de aquellos suaves dedos sobre su piel, es como si estuvieran hechos de fuego pues quemaba gratamente al punto de que poca cordura quedaba en su cabeza.

Acabo por sentarla sobre ella con una sonrisa, entrecruzando sus piernas con las contrarias, moviéndose juntas al compás marcado por sus cuerpos cada vez mas rápido, la habitación completamente llena de sonidos de placer de ambos cuerpos disfrutando de la fricción, de los besos compartidos entre ambas, del suave roce de sus manos en sus pechos, apretándolos con delicadeza, solo buscando llenar de sensaciones al cuerpo contrario, hasta que al fin luego de varias caricias ambas se dejasen ir en la otra, sin mucho oxigeno de por medio mientras intentaban volver a la realidad.

Los brazos de la asiática rodearon el suave cuerpo de la europea que aun no se recuperaba del todo, mientras llenaba de tiernos besos su corto y adorable cabello blanco, no podía cansarse de ella, era su blanca y hermosa muñeca de porcelana

- ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó con amor sin soltar su abrazo, y sentir que era correspondida en la acción

- Como si me hubiese aplastado un camión… pero de algún modo de la buena forma –rio suavemente escondiéndose en el pecho contrario, mientras esta soltaba una risita

- Entonces cumplí mi trabajo –la apretó mas, sentir su calor la haría dormir felizmente –descansa preciosa

- Descansa mi amor.


End file.
